The Mate she never wanted
by nothinggoingonhere
Summary: Morgan gets more than she bargained for when she rediscovers her team mate and friend working in Xavier's institute, but like in every love story, things start to go wrong- not least when she finds herself the mate of a certain feral mutant. T now may bump up to M in the future. Slow build, it's gonna be long- still in the process of writing. Victor/OC
1. Chapter 1: Old friends

She found him in a bar, however cliché it sounds. He was sat alone, a quiet unmistakable shadow in the corner of a booth. He watched everyone around him, making mental notes of them, the same way she did to him.

She had watched him from her seat at the bar, her so called friends chatting loudly beside her. She'd given up trying to follow their superficial conversation filled with gossip. Instead she was nursing a bottle of tequila in hand, trying desperately to reach the drunken haze my companions had reached.

In her 100 years of life she had found that drunk was not an easy thing for her to be. In all honesty it required too much time, effort and money to actually be enjoyable. Yet here she was.

Having given up she went back to looking at the pair of eyes in the corner of the bar. Completely ignoring her friends now. She watched as he loosely passed his bottle of Molson's between his hands, his brown leather jacket sleeves rubbing at the edge of the table, his dark hair unimaginably wild but swept away from his face.

Subconsciously her hand travelled to the chain around her neck, the stainless steel tag resting just above her chest, but low enough to be covered by her tank top. Watching the stranger across from her, she noticed the subtle glint under his collar of a chain so similar to hers.

"Are you gonna say hi to him or you just gonna keep watching him like a stalker?" Jaz asked from beside her.

She laughed and thought about it, and as she did she watched the strangers lips pull into a slight smirk. "I don't go chatting up random men, Jaz."

"You're not watching him like no stranger."

She finally turned away from the man, "He looks so familiar, but I can't place him." she sighed, and poured a shot for each of them.

"From dancing?" Jaz asked.

She grimaced as she downed her shot and shook her head, "Darlin' ain't nobody came to a club like that."

Her friend refilled her glass, thinking hard about where she could know the man from, continuing her list of jobs she knew Morgan had worked in. "From Stark Industries."

"Wish I was in there long enough to have met anyone." She shook her head, downing the next shot before Jaz filled the glass again.

"Military?" She thought about. Having tried to block out the memories of the years she'd spent working for the American army, always claiming that she was really 'English' after then. She'd worked in a special mutant's division, a special weapons operation almost, but, well for time's sake, lets say she left after a few years.

She looked harder at the man across the room. "SHIT!" she exclaimed, turning to Jaz beside her. "I remember!"

She carefully got up from her seat and grabbed the bottle of tequila before making her way across the bar toward the wild man in the booth. She slid lithely into the booth, up close she easily recognised her ex-team mate. "James?" she asked, "Shit is that really you?"

"I ain't James kid, don't know nobody called James either 'fore you ask me that question next." He replied, his gruff voice the same as it always had been. "Name's Logan."

"So you're going by Logan now?" She guessed, "I always preferred James." She trailed off uselessly.

His face shifted, confusion, anger, fear flashing across in a spectrum of emotion before settling on his deadpan, "What do you mean? I never met you before."

"What the fuck James?" She asked him angrily, "You're my bestfriend, or you were before you up and left. No call. No nothing. Just left me alone with Stryker. Don't act like you've forgotten all that now."

His eyes flashed toward the door. "You know Stryker?"

"Well yeah, we both worked for him didn't we?" She asked. "Shit, James, what did he do to you?"

She watched as he rolled up his sleeve slightly before lifting his arm, and tensing to reveal his bone claws. Well what were his claws. I'm not sure what they are now, sharp metal blades coming from between his knuckles. "I don't remember." He said, "But these have something to do with it."

"Weapon X." She whispered. "I never realised, I didn't think it was you. Stryker's greatest success gone rogue."

"I don't know how I got these kid, or who the hell you are but if you've got any answers for me, you better tell me really fucking quickly."

She shook her head at him, unsure of how to carry on. "I can't, not here. It's too long. Besides, I'm not leaving you again. Not now I've finally found you."

She watched as he mulled over what I was saying. "Where you staying kid?"

"Let's say I'm in the process of moving." she answered, "You gonna call me kid all night?"

"Well what am I callin' you then?"

"Morgan."

"Huh, Morgan, you don't look like a Morgan." he chuckled.

"That's what you said the first time I told you."

"Well come'n Morgan. You're coming back with me then." He stood, and stepped away from our table, starting to walk toward the door.

"James stop," she called out after him, "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place I guess." He said, as he continued walking.

She followed him out, grabbing her duffel bag and jacket from it's place tucked away behind the door where no-one could have seen it.

She shuddered at the chill that the late January night brought, "You guess?" She asked pulling her deep blue jacket on. They stopped beside a motorbike, a Harley Panhead, which James swung his leg over and settled himself on. "I work at Xavier's Institute."

"You've gotta be shitting me?!" She exclaimed. "No way are you working in a school."

He growled slightly under his breath. "Look are you coming or not?" He asked agitatedly.

She hopped on behind him, holding the metal of the bike to keep her in place. "Oh I'm there baby."

Xavier's Institute isn't like one of those great historical boarding schools you see in brochures. You know the ones I mean, schools like Eton or Harrow, where every kid wears tweed and straw hats, and talks pretentiously about the importance of a second home in the south of France.

It's, well warm, welcoming. All kinds of kids were there, well those that were up late enough for me to see, pottering around the building in pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Bunny slippers?" she hissed at James.

"Haven't got a pair myself." he replied, "This way, we'll getcha a room for the night."

They took an elevator up several floors to reveal a corridor with several doors spread evenly apart. "They got enough rooms in this place?" she asked.

"I guess there's always someone who needs a place to stay coming to places like this."

They walked along the corridor before stopping at a door, "This is my room." James said, looking at her seriously. He pointed at the room opposite. "That can be yours for the night."

"Better than a couch," she smiled at him, "I'll take it, thanks James."

"I ain't gonna get used to that anytime soon." He replied, shaking his head. He turned his door handle, "I'll see you in the morning kid."

"Morgan." she corrected.

"See you in the morning Morgan."

She turned the handle letting her into what would be her room for the night, and found herself facing a fairly spacious room. Opposite the door was a large bay window with a small couch in the alcove, a desk pushed against the wall to the right of this and a large bed further down the wall. On the right of the door into the room there was an ensuite, which she quickly stepped into and shed her clothes. Morgan started the shower and used the small bar of soap to clean her body and hair before drying herself on one of the fresh towels left hanging beside the shower curtain.

When she was fairly dry she wrapped the towel back around herself and tied her hair into a bun before searching in her duffel for a set of clean underwear to sleep in.

She folded her dirty clothes and placed them on the edge of the couch and picked up her towel, putting it on top of the pillow on her bed, "Don't need to ruin the fancy shit with my dirt." she muttered to herself before pulling back the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Specs

Waking up the next morning Morgan found that her bedroom faced west. For most people this isn't a big deal, and she was one of those people. But for Ferals like her it seemed to be this big important thing, having sunlight in their room when they woke up.

She liked to think of herself as Feral at least, I mean that's what she was mostly before Stryker started his work on her. Morgan's real ability was to be able to absorb and manipulate another mutant's power, if she were to meet a mutant with an ability that she didn't have she'd somehow learn to copy them. She didn't know how she did it. They call it a mutation for a reason. But a feral was the first mutant she came across, and therefor it's the most dominant mutation in her inventory, so she got the heightened senses, healing factor, and god awful inability to age. And no fangs.

She knew when she first enrolled in Stryker's mutant division that she had been picked for her abilities. She thought she was a part of a special team, hell she was the only woman there, wasn't that enough to say something? But she was never really asked to work with Stryker, he preferred to take the 'men' out for missions, the few that she met were nice enough though. And that's how she met James, both of them sometimes go out for smaller missions, and he got stuck with her for a few years.

Morgan had lived in the base at Alkali for several years, in all honesty forgetting how long it truly was. Having joined at some point in 1975 when Stryker was a young man in the military, climbing up the job ladder as it were. And she, doing her part as an ignorant girl, followed him, until he created a special unit for mutants, and he left her behind. The thing she just wasn't as important or useful to him then, so she got forgotten, a blessing she had never realised until he came back. When James left he went mad, and created the Weapon X programme, testing procedures on her, until one day he stopped. And she was trapped in her cell of a room once again. With nothing to do and no-one to talk to time passed quickly and slowly at the same time, until the base started to collapse, and finally was able to escape.

Since then she'd been finding work pulling beers, or dancing her way through the local strip clubs. Not dancing as herself though. She'd met this woman briefly, never found out her name, who gave her one of her favourite abilities, being able to change her appearance. And this allowed her to dance as other women in the clubs, and take home their cash at the end of the night. Maybe it was stealing, okay she _knew_ it was stealing, but what's a girl to do when she doesn't have a penny to her name?

A knock on her door broke her out of her daze.

"You ever gettin' up kid?" A gruff voice came from the other side of the wooden panel. "Chuck's waiting to meet yah."

She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the small couch that sat beneath the window, her clothes from the night before carefully folded on the end.

"Uh yeah, coming." She called out to him, "Hang on."

She pulled the covers back and slowly walked over to the couch to put on her clothes. Morgan sniffed at them and scrunched her nose. Smelling like smoke and booze was not the way to make a good first impression. Instead she looked in her duffel bag, an ugly thing she carried everywhere, for a pair of clean trousers, opting for some plain black jeans, but all of her shirts were stained and old, or like the one on the couch, in desperate need of a wash.

So she padded over to the door in jeans and bra before opening it.

Watching James' reaction was hilarious, his slouched position against the wall opposite to standing straight upright, and his eyebrows almost flying off his head in shock. For his sake he composed himself quickly, "You're meeting Chuck like that?" He asked incredulously.

"You got a shirt?" She ignored, "Mine are all gross."

He stepped aside and opened his bedroom door before going into his room. His back to her, she shut her door and followed him in.

His room was like hers, slightly bigger I suppose, and facing east. Told ya, Ferals like it when their bedrooms face east. His had more of his things, the room looked more lived in, with his boots were neatly lined up beside his wardrobe.

He turned around, handing her a plain white tshirt. "Thanks Jimmy." She smiled, pulling the top over my head, and carefully tucking the tags back under the shirt.

Morgan turned around to find a man with red glasses standing at the door, with a look of utter shock and confusion on his face. "Morning!" Morgan beamed at him before turning back to James, "Your friend's here James."

James stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Four eyes." he greeted.

"Wolverine," he started, "I was just – And then I - We can't have you bringing random, uh, strangers, into..."

"Oh hold up specks," She interrupted, "Who said we were strangers? And if you're trying to say what I think you're saying, I suggest you stop, pretty fucking quickly."

"I uh, well." he stuttered.

"That's what I thought," She said, "Come on James, what's for breakfast?"

"You got no shoes?" James asked from his place opposite her at the bench table in, what he said was, the staff kitchen. Morgan was sat with her side to him, keeping her back to the wall so as to face the door to keep an eye on anyone who came in, with James in her peripheral vision.

She waggled her feet at him, "You got a problem with my socks?" She asked him. Personally she loved these socks, her dinosaur sock on the left and her "suck my *ock" on the right. He laughed. "I got one pair of boots, James, and they're covered in shit. I'm not gonna cover the house in all that crap."

"I go by Logan now." he said.

"Well I'm not gonna stop calling you James," She said, to which he frowned, "But I guess I won't call you that in front of the others if you want."

He raised his eyebrow at her, making her groan. "What?" she asked.

"Are we really friends?" he asked seriously.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"I woke up surrounded by rubble with a bullet in my head kid," he said, rubbing his forehead unconsciously, "With some fucking Cajun rabbling at me, and a dead woman lying not 10 feet from me. That was 15 years before I came here, and now I been here 10 I've still got nothing before that."

"Do you want me to help with that?"

"You couldn't. Chuck says the memories are gone for good."

She laughed slightly, "Never said I could bring them back, I can show you mine though." She hesitated, "My memories of what we've done together."

He nodded. So she turned toward him, reached out her hands and placed them on his temples.

"You might feel a slight pinch."


	3. Chapter 3: Fucking Metal

She took him back through her recruitment, before she had met him, to the day he was recruited – a day she hadn't seen much of him in honesty. Stryker had felt it important for her to be separate from the group, especially those he didn't know how to control. Morgan showed him the files she had seen on their teammates, only having found those of herself, Wade and James. She went on to show him the day they met, from what she had experienced of their first mission together, and their lazy bar crawl of a return trip. She showed him all the missions they had been on together, the times they had reset each others limbs to stop from healing wrong. When they had laughed together camping on a stake out, their competitions of who could eat the most in one meal, how he was the only friend she had who was able to come to her room on the facility. How he would rant at her about his crazy brother and other team mates. She showed him what it was like when he left, and how she sat alone until she escaped. Ending by showing him what she had seen the night he met her most recently, her relief at finally seeing him again.

* * *

She pulled back. No she hadn't she'd been pulled back. By someone else.

Morgan gasped, before she was thrown against the other side of the room, the wall coming in to meet her with a hard thud, her head crashing against the concrete of the wall.

"Shit." she muttered.

Morgan stood up quickly, slightly disorientated from her sudden introduction to the wall. And found herself faced with a group of mutants. "Uh hey..." she started before she was met with an assault of questions.

"What did you do?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, she pointed at the big guy who she guessed had pulled her away from James and had stayed quiet during his friends questioning, "You got anything to say Steroids?" He shook his head, "No?" she asked. She wiped her nose, a tickle catching her attention but looking down at her hand she saw a small trail of blood on her borrowed shirt. "Aw shit." she said, "That's gonna leave a stain."

Morgan looked over at James, who was slumped forward breathing heavily. She sighed and stepped up onto the bench seat, across the table and onto his seat, pushing him back against the wall in the same way she had been sitting earlier.

"Get off him." A voice said from behind her.

She looked over my shoulder at them, the group having followed her across the kitchen like an awkward shadow. The woman looked at the girl who had spoken, she had long black hair with two white streaks framing her face and wore long sleeves and gloves. It would have been so easy to start a fight. But she knew James wouldn't have been pleased with her if she did. So she shrugged and stepped away from him. "Sure thing." she said and chose to sit down on a chair near their table, staying close to James' side but watching the door for any other visitors.

"You guys staff here?" she asked, to which she received no reply. "Fine, if you're not gonna answer my questions, go on ask away."

The girl protective of James started first, "Who are you?"

"My name is Morgan, I'm a friend of uh Logan's."

The girl looked at her, "Sure," she said in a way that showed in her voice that she didn't believe her, but carried on anyway, something Morgan admired of the slightly frightened teen, "Bobby go get Professor Summers."

Morgan watched from her seat as one of the group, a teen with blond hair glared at her and hurried out of the room. She looked back toward James who was still passed out against the wall. He shouldn't still be asleep, so she poked him in the ribs.

"Stop that." The girl said again. But Morgan carried on until she got a grunt, to which she smiled back at the girl. So as to prove a point, she moved her hand from its place near James' chest toward his face, slapping his cheek with a loud 'Smack!'

"AH!" He shouted, suddenly conscious.

Steroids pulled her back away from James and pushed her against the wall. "My friend told you to stop touching him," he said with a thick Russian accent, "But you keep on doing the touching."

I laughed, "You gonna keep me here then?" Morgan threatened.

This time he laughed, before turning his entire body to metal. "Oh that's cool!" she exclaimed, looking over at James, "Have you seen this guy?" she asked him, who nodded his head at her tiredly. The trapped woman tapped on the metal forearm near her head, "Fucking metal."

"Language." A voice came from the door. Well she thought it came from the door, not like she could see cos of the big metal dude in front of her, Morgan peered around the Russian holding her in place to see the same man from this morning shaking with anger. She waved at him, "Oh hey specs, good to see ya again."

"Piotr let her go," the man ordered, "The Professor is on his way."

She smiled at the Russian she now knew to be Piotr. "Thanks." she said, as he turned back from his metal self. She chose to sit back in her seat, "You good Jimmy?" she whispered, low enough that no-one else would hear.

"Yeah, fine- a slight pinch, what a load of shit," he whispered back, "Calm down tight ass," he said louder to the man that had taken control of the conversation, "This is all a misunderstanding, Rogue came in at the wrong time and got confused."

The dark haired girl huffed in annoyance, "Sure sugah, and you weren't getting all veiny from her hurtin' yah."

James stood then, walking over to the girl he called Rogue and took her hand, "M'right here kid, not going anywhere." She snorted slightly, and was going to make a sarcastic comment, not really one to do mushy, but she hadn't seen James look at anyone like that before. Whoever this kid was she was obviously important to him.

"If I may," a voice came from the door, and an old man in a wheelchair entered the kitchen, "I think it's time Ms Burya and myself get properly introduced."


	4. Chapter 4: A Teacher!

It took several hours of talking and telepathy before Xavier had accepted her place in James' life, and therefor in the school. And as such, she was escorted around the school by the Professsor who introduced her to the other staff. Some went by their mutant names and others by their birth name, Xavier explained how she had already met Scott Summers or Cyclops, Bobby Drake who also went by Iceman – a mutation she was very interested in seeing in action, Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat, and Rogue – who never went by her human name, the professor refusing to tell her what it was. Not forgetting Piotr Rasputin who went by Colossos on the field.

As they travelled through the school they also met Ororo Monroe -Storm-, Remy LaBeau -or Gambit-, Kurt Vagner or as she was told he was called in the Munich Circus, 'The Incredible Nightcrawler.' There was a blue fuzzy guy called Dr Hank McCoy, who fittingly also went by Beast, and other staff that even she couldn't keep up with all the names thrown at her in one day.

"So I can stay for a bit?" Morgan asked the bald man, "I mean I'll pay and all, I'm not a bum or anything."

"Oh I know," he laughed, "I'm a telepath remember? Actually I was wondering if you'd want to work as a member of staff, you could teach should you decide to? And all of our staff live on site, with a respectable wage on top of their accommodation and food."

"It sounds like a really sweet gig bu I don't really think I'm best to teach kids Baldy."

"And that's what Logan said when he first arrived, but now he teaches their physical education lessons and mechanic, not to mention the fact that he run's the danger room sessions for those who train there." he looked at her seriously, "Morgan there truly is a place for everyone here."

She nodded, truth be told, she'd never really spent any time with kids before, having been trained to kill mercilessly, so that's all she knew, war, booze and strip-clubs; nothing a kid could really relate to.

"I'll give you some time to think about it then." The Professor said as they reached her bedroom door.

"Sure," she said, "Thanks Wheels."

* * *

A teacher? she'd signed up to be a fucking teacher. What had her life come to?

Morgan had spoken to the Professor again the next day, and had offered to teach art and politics, and to help Logan with any of his lessons. They both had the same background, so it made sense for them to teach the same subjects, but she couldn't go stealing all of his classes now could she?

And she had settled into it surprisingly well.

Sure there was the occasional smartass, but who's gonna pick a fight in an art class?

It was nice. She hadn't been able to paint since before her time working for Stryker, and there was something... therapeutic about it all. Oh God who _was_ she?

But settling into normalcy was easy, and in time James began to trust her more again. It had hurt, realising that someone who was such a big part of her life, had somehow completely erased her from theirs. But in regaining their trust of eachother, they had also rekindled their friendship. He had asked about the memories she'd shown him. Not often, and only when they were alone, so that no-one could hear them. But she thought somehow he knew, and maybe that meant his memories were returning or not. Morgan might have some psychic abilities, but she couldn't do that much. This was something James would have to do on his own.

And it was him who stopped her train of thought, alone at night the mansion should have been silent, and to anyone else in the mansion it could have been anybody. But she knew that sound.

"Aaah!" the muffled scream came from across the corridor.

She'd had enough of listening to his pain, so stepped out of bed and pulled a long cardigan over her shorts and camisole and padded over to James room, shutting my bedroom door carefully behind her.

She knocked gently on his door, "James?" she whispered, "You okay?" But had no reply other than the pained grunts and moans from behind the wooden panel in front of her.

Morgan turned at the handle, but the door was locked. She bent down to look at the handle and used her telekenises to turn the lock from inside the door. A small click later, and the door slowly opened, allowing her access to James' room.

She tiptoed over to him, "Jimmy?"

His breathing got faster, ragged pants coming out of his mouth. She sat down gently on the edge of his bed, her hands resting on his shoulders, "James wake up. It's just a dream Jimmy, it's just a-"

Morgan was interrupted by his roar as he awoke. His eyes wide and black, unfocused, and not recognising her.

He pushed her over quickly, pinning her slightly smaller frame down beneath him on the bed. Her wrists caught in an unrelenting grip, the kind of hold that would leave fractures, if not brakes in the bone for her to deal with later in the day, Morgan grimaced at the pain. But watched James above her. He looked at her in anger, fear and then confusion, as his eyes turned from black to their normal hazel colour. He'd taken her by surprise, but she'd stayed quiet beneath him, recognising when his feral was dominant, "You good there James?" Morgan asked.

He looked down at her, unsure of what to do with the position they were in. He pushed himself off of her and sat back against the headboard, his bare chest gleaming from sweat. Using her elbows to push herself up, she got off the bed and walked to sit down on the small couch. "Where were you?" Morgan asked gently.

He groaned, "I'm not sure, think somewhere in Asia, looked like Japs."

"And there was a blast," she said, "We were stuck in a bunker."

He nodded, "Sounds about right." he said.

"August 6th 1983." I said, not looking at him but instead down at my wrists, resetting the damaged bone, "We were trapped. To them we were prisoners of war, but we were just laying low. Its one of the first real missions we ever went on. Not Japan, North Korea, completely undercover. There was a bomb dropped, and we couldn't escape. The blast got you though. I hadn't developed a healing factor like yours yet, the blast would have killed me, or put me out of service for a long time, and you took the burn. You were proper mangled by the time the blast had gone. And we stayed there until both of us were strong enough to get out back to Stryker."

"It hurt." he said.

"Well it woulda," she nodded, "By the time it was safe enough for me to get up, I could see your spine, your flesh was all gone."

She looked over at him, his eyes distant and tired. "Go back to sleep Jimmy." she whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together. He didn't say anything, nor did he move. "I'll give you some space then." she said, moving to get up.

"No." he said. "Stay."

Morgan laid down on the couch, facing the ceiling but able to see James if she turned her head slightly. "It was quite the return trip," she started, "After your back was all normal again we climbed out. Stopped at a bar in every country getting back to base, well at least one. Took a fucking detour through Canada so you could get some 'real beer'." She motioned with her fingers. "Tastes the same though. No difference in Canadian beer. You got shitfaced though."

"Oh yeah?" he laughed.

"It took me hours, trying to sneakily spike your drinks. You knew though, could taste it, I didn't know how sensitive your senses were then. And eventually we took shots, dared you to a contest, who could down the most without throwing up. You won by the way." Morgan looked over at him smiling, "I mean I was a very good competitor, almost 24 tequilas later and I puked all over your shoes."

"That's disgusting." he groaned.

"It was hilarious." She retorted, "It froze as soon as we left the bar to go home. And you walked back into the base with puke icicles on your boots."

"Thought I was drunk." He asked.

"Yeah," she said closing her eyes, "That's why you were only wearing your boots."


	5. Chapter 5 Accipit

Morgan woke up the next morning stiff and uncomfortable. She pushed herself up but her wrist gave way and she fell off the couch.

James chuckled, "Smooth."

"Har har." she said sarcastically, pulling the sleeves down to her hands and wrapping the cardigan tighter around her, "I'm going back to my room, feels like winter came for the day." Morgan stood by the door, "Meet me for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'll knock for you in 15 minutes." he replied, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

And sure enough 15 minutes later a sharp knock came at my door. She had pulled on a pair of black jeans and a light grey blue sweatshirt, tying up her hair into a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't clear she was a mutant, unless you started to look closer, her hair was naturally a very dark green, and her eyes an almost golden colour. She was of average height for a woman, roughly five six, taller with a pair of killer heels.

Another knock, "Yeah I'm coming." she called, pulling on a pair of sturdy grey boots.

She opened the door, James waiting patiently for her on the other side. "Good Morning New York," Morgan shouted, "It's currently a rather chilly 60degrees, 8.35 in the morning," she linked arms with James as they walked down the corridor toward the kitchen, "And we're welcoming you to a beautiful Tuesday morning on today, the 12th of November."

"Somebody's chipper." Logan quipped as they reached the kitchen.

"Nah," she smiled, "Just hungry." The staff kitchen was quiet despite the slightly later time that they had arrived, "You gonna make me something good then James?" she asked as her stomach gurgled loudly.

"You wish kid."

"Then I'm getting whatever everyone else has because I'm starving." She said, leaving the kitchen to head toward the dining room, where the students were mingling, chatting over their respective breakfasts. Don't get me wrong, these guys were growing on her, but so many in one place is a bit disorientating, she wasn't sure what to do with herself anymore. She thought James had noticed this, and as a result often took to eating together in the kitchen, rather than braving the crowd of teens.

But today she grabbed a plate and headed over to the long bar of prepared food, filling it up with bacon, pastries, and fruit. In her other hand she grabbed a large glass of orange juice. James followed suit, piling his plate full of meats and egg, the food stacked higher than you would have thought possible for such a small plate.

"You got enough there?" She laughed at him.

"Just about." he mumbled.

He led her to sit down at a table near the window where Rogue and Piotr were sitting, chatting over their cereal. Morgan thought Rogue had forgiven her by now, their small altercation three months ago now. "Morning guys." James said as he sat down at the empty seat next to Rogue.

"Morning sugah." Rogue replied.

Morgan sat down next to Piotr opposite James. "Morning Rogue." she nodded to her, " **Dobroye utro** -Good morning- Piotr."

" **Zdravstuyte** -hello- Morgan." he replied.

"Are you speaking Russian now?" James asked me.

"I always spoke Russian," she replied smoothly, "Just something I uh picked up over the years." She sniggered at herself. Sometimes, when absorbing a new power she had absorbed other traits, such as new languages.

Rogue looked at her confusedly. "I absorb mutations and I can use them for later." she explained, "But sometimes it meant I picked up other abilities, like speaking languages. Hence the Russian."

"That's you're mutation?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just have to see a mutation I like, and decide to use it. Like I've seen how ol' shiny's works." Morgan motioned to Piotr beside her, "So if I choose to I can practice and use it. Some of the ones I've had longest are stuck though."

"How can you be stuck?" Piotr asked.

"Maybe stuck is the wrong word," she said, "One of the first mutations I absorbed was a feral, and now I have permanent feral traits. The lack of ageing, the healing factor and so on. But no claws."

"That's like mine." Rogue said, "But I can't turn it off."

She looked at Rogue, "I can show you how I learnt to control mine?" she offered, "It's not the same, but it's enough to stop me from copying someone immediately."

"Sure." she said.

James had stopped eating his breakfast to watch their exchange in fascination. Morgan looked down at his plate noticing he still had some bacon. "You gonna eat that?" She asked reaching over and grabbing a rasher.

"Not so fast." He said, defending his bacon and grabbing her wrist quickly.

She dropped the bacon immediately, yelping at the sudden pain. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

James let go of her wrist immediately, instead holding her hand, pulling her arm out infront of the group.

"Stop it James." She said seriously, using his name in front of his friends. Instead he used his other hand to pull her sleeves down, exposing her bruised wrists, the hand shaped bracelets of purple showing themselves proudly, the swollen skin rising up toward him.

"Woah, Miss Morgan," Piotr said shocked, "What happened to your wrists?"

"Nothing." she lied quickly.

She looked at James, who was slowly piecing together the events of last night to the bruises of this morning. "I did this last night?" he asked her lowly?

"Technically." she agreed.

"What happened last night?" Rogue asked.

"Logan confused me with someone else and grabbed my wrists a little harder than he thought." Morgan covered quickly. She finally pulled her harm away from the group who were staring at it awkwardly.

"I didn't know." James said guiltily, "I thought you're healing was better than this though?" he asked.

"It can be," She explained, "I don't need to rush the healing right now, so it's slower, healing fast makes me tired. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

The school bell rung across the school.

"9 o'clock guys. Time to get to working."

* * *

She'd agreed with Rogue a time to meet up and work with her to help get her powers in control. It was in the danger room a few days later that Morgan found herself waiting for the younger girl. The door opened and closed softly, the sound of soft footsteps announcing Rogue's arrival.

"Hey." Morgan greeted, "You ready?"

"As close as Ah'll ever be."

Morgan moved to sit on the floor in the center of the room, Rogue copying her. The two women faced each other. "To know how to help you properly, Rogue, I want you to take some of my mutation, touch my hand quickly. Is that okay? When you do, I'm gonna read your mind, not your thoughts or nothing, but I need to know what it feels like for you."

Rogue nodded her head at her, "Okay." she said pulling off her gloves.

Morgan held her palm out, gently probing at Rogue's mind with her stolen telepathy. Rogue touched her hand so quickly that if Morgan had not been so focused on her actions she would not have believed it had happened.

She laughed, "Maybe a little longer than that kid."

"Logan calls me that too."

Morgan pulled her hand back, leaning back against her wrists, "We're old, James and I. Everyone is a kid to us, even the Professor."

"You're the only one who knows him before Alkali Lake."

"Yeah." Morgan nodded, "We used to work together, in a uh branch of the military."

Rogue looked at her uncertainly.

"It was an all mutant team," Morgan explained, "Weapon X, or sometimes we went by Earth 616. We started out as good guys, but I uh think we just became Stryker's hit men."

"Did you leave then?"

"I tried." Morgan groaned uncomfortable at sharing so much with such a stranger to herself, she felt a close link to Rogue, she liked her, and could see them becoming friends later in their lives, but right now this was just too damn much. "I'll tell you more when we've got this sorted." She held her hand out in front of her, "A little longer this time." She prompted.

Rogue stretched out her hand, her fingers gently held against Morgan's palm. It took ten seconds before Morgan felt a painful sucking feeling coming from Rogue's hand.

Rogue pulled back suddenly. "Ah'm sorry."

"Why?" Morgan asked, having regained her composure immediately, "You did exactly as I asked you."

"Ah haven't got anything from you."

"I blocked you from being able to take any of my mutation." she explained, to which Rogue nodded her head, "Rogue, when you absorb mutations, you pull them out of them. So to speak. But you don't control what you're taking or how much of it. With practice, you could take only a person's energy for example, sending them to sleep, if you need to put a human down. Or just a certain aspect of a mutation."

"You really think I could do that?" Rogue asked her.

"I think it'll hurt like hell, but yeah, eventually."

* * *

They worked together like that, meeting each other in the danger room weekly. Rogue was progressing well. She was now able to keep from absorbing Morgan for almost a minute with absolute focus.

"Yes!" Morgan praised, "Rogue, you did it! That was a minute!"

She jumped up and hugged Rogue excitedly.

"Oh my gawd ah'm tired now!" Rogue exclaimed, lying down to face the ceiling and putting her bare arm against her forehead.

"Well I'm not surprised, but by the time we've practised a few times it'll be a breeze!" Morgan said as she lay down next to her friend.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Rogue asked.

"To control it?"

"Mhmm."

"Remember how I told you I worked in a special unit for the military?" Morgan asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply. "It started to dissolve after James left. I never really met the other guys, apart from Wade. He was the one who told me James had quit. I lived in this separate part of the facility. A suite, locked up within the base. I couldn't get out, but Wade and James were allowed to visit me sometimes."

She sighed. "And then one day, James had said he'd meet me, but he never came, instead it was Wade going on and on about how James had quit, and how his brother was furious. After that, the team just started to leave, or so I was told. Agent Zero and Wade stayed, and so did I- but not through choice.

"And when they were gone, everyone just got so… Angry. Stryker had lost his team, and to try and fix it, he started experimenting." Morgan swallowed thickly, "On Wade and I."

"Gawd," Rogue whispered, "You don't hafta..."

But Morgan carried on, "Stryker had always called Wade his perfect soldier, and I was the perfect weapon. I was forced to absorb so many mutations, Stryker was stealing kids off the street, out of houses, from their schools, and keeping them so that he could use them. And when I had absorbed all of them he tried to put my mutation in Wade. That's how I learnt to control it, through so many practices in that place."

"Ah'm glad I don't have to learn that way." Rogue said softly.

"I wouldn't wish it for anyone."

"What happened to Wade, did you give him your mutation?"

"I had no choice, it worked for a while, or it would have done, I'd made sure that he wouldn't be able to have it forever."

"When did you leave?" Rogue asked.

"Don't think leave is the right way to put it. One day, I can't tell you when but after a few years of absorbing and passing on mutations, the ceiling in my room started to collapse. The base was being ripped apart, and I was trapped in it. By the time I got out, everything was gone, and I found Wade."

"Was he okay?"

Morgan laughed, "Nah, he lost his fucking head."

"He what?"

"Decapitated." She motioned with her hands.

"Gawd!"

"I got out about 15 years ago, and since then I been drifting. Seemed to have landed here alright though."

"I hitchiked here." Rogue said.

"Wow."

"Met Logan in Alberta, an' he crashed his truck. Next thing I know we're here."

"That sounds like James."

Rogue laughed, "It's weird. Finally settling in one place."

"Yeah."

Rogue turned to face Morgan. "Morgan?" she asked.

The other woman rolled over to face the girl.

"My real name is Marie."

Morgan smiled, "Thank you."

"Jus' don't call me that in front of the others."

"Of course."

"Do you have a mutant name?" Marie asked.

"Accipit. It means 'borrower'."

* * *

 **AN; HI! I thought it would be about time for me to post an authors note on here with the obligatory disclaimer; none of these characters belong to me, apart from Morgan, and I don't make any money etc.. You know the drill.**

 **This chapter is much longer than the others, do you like that? I'm happy to post this in longer chapters, so far they've been around 1,000-1,500 words whereas this is roughly 2,200.**

 **Thank you so much to** tiamaria89 **and** AquaJMgirl **for the reviews so far! I'm glad that you are enjoying it but to everyone else reading please do let me know what you think, I appreciate feedback. Reviews are like cookies, they keep us writers going!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tom's Bar

Morgan waltzed into James' classroom, pulling a seat up to his desk and resting her feet on the table.

He ignored her.

She groaned loudly, resting the back of her hand against her face dramatically.

He ignored her still.

"James." she moaned.

"Oh hi Morgan," he said, looking up from his work, "I didn't see you there."

"You're a dick." she said.

"The biggest."

She chuckled, before sighing again. "I think I'm going crazy."

He looked at her seriously.

"I can't do it. This whole school teacher thing. I'm going to go mad. It's too much, all these kids."

"So what are you gonna do."

"I don't know that's why I came here!"

"Ask Chuck for an evening off, and do what you want with it. Go out."

"One night ain't gonna fix this Jimmy."

"Fine, ask for a night off each week. Get another job, go to bars, get out and have fun."

"Is that what you do?"

He looked down, "I would travel, everything was about getting my memory back… And now I've got as much of it as I think I'm gonna get, I don't know. I can normally get it out in a good Danger Room session."

She'd tried that, having spent the last few days visiting the danger room daily. But it did nothing to help her agitation. "That's really enough for you?"

"Everything I want and have is here."

"It's not enough for me. I need more. I can't stay cooped up here all the time."

"See what the Professor has to say." James suggested.

So she did, visiting Chuck later that day, and they had come to an agreement. Morgan would have one evening and one day away from the mansion each week. An arrangement Morgan planned to fill with travelling into the neighbouring cities to Westchester.

On one such afternoon she teleported herself into a poorer area of central New York, where she walked past a notice in a window, and found herself applying for a job in a dive bar.

It was dingy, dark and cheap, the opposite of Xavier's mansion. The kind of place that was known for it's acceptance of drunkards but also served greasy meals to patrons. She pushed the door inward, the bar quiet at the early time of 5pm, she walked up to the bar where a man was polishing the glasses and putting them on a shelf.

"Hey," she greeted, "Do you know who I can talk to about the job in the window?"

"That'd be me." The young man replied, "Name's Tom."

"Hi Tom, I'm Morgan."

He stuck out his hand, and she shook it quickly. "You ever worked in a bar before?" he asked.

"Here and there," she replied quickly.

"Well we're only looking for a part time staff, so can't offer you a job with regular hours like the guys down the road, it'll change week by week."

"That's perfect." Morgan replied, "I'm only looking for a couple of shifts per week."

Tom laughed gently, "Looks like you're hired then! When can you start?"

"How's next Friday?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he replied, "Here, let me take your number and I'll text you for upcoming shifts?"

Morgan lent across the bar, reaching the notepad, and scrawling her number and name. "Thank you, I'll see you Friday!"

She ambled around the town, she had found that since starting her job at the mansion, where her meals and accommodation were paid for, she had little to spend her salary on. So she decided to shop for some outfits she could wear to her new job.

She thought about what Tom was wearing, relaxed jeans and a flannel shirt. A dress code that she could easily copy herself, but these were her nights off, a place where she could let loose away from the kids, well almost- she'd still be working. And even if she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to get drunk anyway, here she could spend her nights off in a bar and still earn money.

So she decided she would dress more… provocatively. Dress more like she would on a night out at the bars she used to go to with her friends, sexily but without putting everything on show. Besides, the type of men that came to bars like this were known for ogling their bar staff, so why not give them a lil' something to look at, hell, it might even result in a few tips.

By the time she had 'ported herself back to the mansion, her hands were full of bags. She walked through the front door, having arrived outside on the drive, afraid of landing on someone were she to arrive inside, her aim not quite as good when she was distracted with her heavy load.

Rogue was still up, walking from the lounge up the stairs toward her room when she saw Morgan struggling with her bags.

"Yah alright there?" She asked the older mutant, "Can Ah give yah a hand?"

Morgan smiled, and dropped the bags, "When I left the shop they fit on my arm perfectly, and now I think I've moved one and disrupted the whole lot."

Rogue took some bags and the pair made their way up to Morgan's room. "What's all this for?" Rogue asked.

"I've got a job." Morgan replied, to which Rogue looked at her in shock, "No I'm not leaving, God no. I just, well this place is too squeaky clean, all you guys, you're all so perfect. And I'm not. It was driving me crazy. So I've got a job at this little shithole of a bar, just twice a week, where I can go, have fun and be 'not perfect'."

"Sounds nice." Rogue said, seeming to have struggled for the right word.

"It'll be interesting." Morgan said, "But don't go telling everybody."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rogue replied.

By the time the pair got to Morgan's room it was reaching 11pm. "I'll see you tomorrow Marie," Morgan said, "Good night, and thanks for helping me with my bags."

"It's no problem." Rogue said as she made her way to turn back down the hall, "Night Morgan."

* * *

Friday came around quickly, and Morgan found herself getting more excited to start her job at the bar.

"What you so excited for kid?" James asked from beside her as they were eating dinner.

"I'm out tonight." she replied. "Remember I told you that I spoke to ol' Chuck like you said?"

James nodded. "Well I went out, and stumbled upon this job in a bar. Only looking for a couple of shifts a week. I don't know, it's like fate."

"You starting tonight?" She nodded.

"Dressed like that?" She looked down at herself. She was dressed in her 'teachers get up' she liked to call it. Opting to dress in black suit pants and a shirt or jumper each day she was teaching.

"God no." she said, "I'm gonna go shower after this, get ready an' all."

They finished their dinner chatting about unimportant stuff. "You say bye to me before you go." James said protectively. "And you better text me when you get back. But if you fucking wake me I'll-"

She put up her hand to silence him, "It's all good James. I'll be fine, and sure I'll let you know when I'm off."

She left for her bedroom, showering before she pulled on the first of her many new outfits, sleek black leather pants and a grey tank, the neckline dipping dangerously low. She paired her outfit with a loose green cardigan and red boots. She put on dark eye make up, and pulled her dark green hair into a fishtail plait falling over her shoulder, some of her loose curls falling out and framing her face.

She left her room, locking it, before stepping toward James' and knocking at the door. He opened it, the wooden panel swinging forward, and she stepped in quickly before he could stop her.

She watched as he eyed her up and down. "Sure you wanna be going out like that darlin'?" he asked.

She ignored his comment, "I'm off now, I should be back around 2."

It was almost 8pm, and this would be a relatively short shift, allowing her to familiarise herself to the new bar, and new customers.

"Alright," James said, "Be safe."

"Always Jimmy." And with that she left the room, leaving nothing behind her but a soft glow.

The bar was heaving when she arrived, and she quickly signed in to her shift. Tom was there behind the bar who handed her a apron to rap around her waist, where she quickly stuffed a couple of pens and a notebook.

"You're gonna be on the bar tonight," Tom said after greeting her, "Thought I'd ease you in before you work the tables." He laughed.

"Uh thanks." she replied, laughing with him.

And it was nice, a routine she settled into easily. Getting to know the people she was working for, learning that the usual patrons chose to sat at the bar and chat with her, and those just passing through tended to sit in the booths, either alone or with friends. Her shift ending as she stood with Tom, who locked the doors behind their exit.

She blew into her cold hands, "Come on Tom, don't wanna be all night, some of us have got homes to go back to."

He laughed as he finished locking the door. "You need a ride?" he asked seriously.

"Nah I'm good," she replied, motioning toward the town, "I'm not far from here."

"Alright," he conceded, "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Sounds good." she replied, "Bye Tom."

"Bye Morgan."

She watched as he began to walk away, and as he did so she started her own journey home, walking toward the center of town but ducking into an alley and teleporting herself back home to the mansion, this time choosing to land back in her room rather than outside.

As she took off her clothes and makeup to get ready for bed she texted James to let him know she was back. _[First shift was great. Home now. -M x]_

Coming back out of the bathroom and silently climbing into bed, her phone lit up. She lifted the phone to her face and looked at the simple text she had received in reply. _[Good.]_ She smiled, James as to the point and blunt as ever.

Here in this strange place she'd made her own family and, as odd as it was, for the first time in a long time she was happy.

* * *

 **AN; I know this chapter was a little cliche... Sorry, it was more of a filler for the next chapters despite it being longer than the others. I think I'll stick to around this length, but it does mean I'll be posting more infrequently as chapters will take longer to write.**

 **In reply to the reviews I have got recently, I have changed the summary of the story slightly. The main pairing will be between my OC and Sabretooth, as I have said before- this story is going to be long and he will be introduced later. There will also be a pairing between Logan and Marie but it will not be a main focus in the story, I'm just a Rogan fan!**

 **I hope that clears things up a bit!**

 **\- N**


	7. Chapter 7: Rogan?

It was a routine she settled into well.

Working weekdays at the mansion, one of which only being a morning, and spending her one afternoon and her Saturdays at the bar, or taking some time for herself.

Her afternoons off had become a time to spend with James, who had accepted her fully into his life again- after their awkward reintroduction almost five months ago, often training together in the danger room. She was an equal competitor to him, her healing and strength nowhere near as strong as his, but her arsenal of abilities making the fight as fair as either of them could have hoped. She had found, that this was the best time to talk to him. Nobody else was around, and they were able to let their guard down with each other, and they could speak freely in the sealed room.

She was with James, walking alongside him toward the danger room, both of them having already changed for their sparring session. He wore loose sweatpants and a tshirt, while she wore tight workout pants and a cropped sports vest, with a sweatshirt keeping her warm as they made their way toward the lower levels of the mansion.

James punched in the code for the room, and they stepped inside, Morgan choosing to take off her sweatshirt before she got too hot, or worse it got damaged.

"You ready kid?" James asked smirking at her.

She crossed to the other side of the room. James being one to taunt and provoke his partner in fights. They didn't have a scenario set up, just the mats on the floor to protect them.

"You say that like I should be scared." She replied in jest.

They started out slowly, circling each other before Morgan started the fight- a quick jab to his jaw, knocking his head back.

"Shit," she replied, hissing at the pain in her elbow from her hit, "Fucking adamantium."

He lunged for her, but she was quicker, jumping high into the air and landing behind him. She used this opportunity to kick him, knocking him to the ground. He pushed himself up, the bruise on his back already having formed and healed. "That was rude."

He came at her again, this time managing to land a solid hit in her gut that left her winded, but she used the momentum from this to hit his chest. Then block his punch.

They were both getting frustrated at the difficulty of the match.

"James." Morgan said, blocking his hits, and meeting his blows, "Can I ask you something?"

When he ran at her again, claws extended, she didn't somersault out of the way in time, the adamantium knicking her stomach creating shallow wounds. It looked like the fight had really begun.

"What?" he asked in reply to her question.

"Well I don't know if you're gonna like it now." she replied as she created a long staff appear from nowhere for her to fight with. She jumped at him, rotating on the stick to kick his face and knock him to the ground for a few seconds.

"Just spit it out." He cut the staff in half with his claws as she almost failed to block a hit.

"Are you ever gonna tell Marie you like her?"

He slowed, shock on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He started up their fight again, harder than before. "Touchy." she muttered to herself. "Deny it all you want James, not my heart you're gonna be breaking."

She flipped over him, using her half staff to knock him on the back of his knees and make him fall.

"I ain't gonna do that to her." He flipped over, pulling Morgan down with him, leaving her trapped beneath him. The sweat on his face dripped onto hers from their close proximity. "What kind of future could she have with me Mo?"

"A really fucking great one."

He huffed at her.

"You're a feral James. And I've got enough feral in me to know you're denying your mate. Just because you haven't marked her doesn't mean she isn't." She laughed lightly, "Hell she marked herself wearing your tags all the damn time."

James pushed himself off of her. "She's just a kid."

"She hasn't been a kid for a long time."

"I'd outlive her."

"I doubt it. She's got feral in her like me, I bet you she's gonna last a long time before she conks it."

"I can't touch her."

"You try kissin' her and she'll prove you wrong."

James started to walk toward the door.

"You're fucking excuses James. Always." she said exasperated. "Marie can control it now. I taught her how to control it. And I promised her that I couldn't read her thoughts. But I could. I never told anyone. But the only reason she was trying to do this was for you."

James turned back to face Morgan. "That's your girl James, a blind man could see it. And I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't tell you this because if you wait too long, a good girl like her is gonna leave. Mate or not."

"The fuck do you know about Mates?" James said defensively. "You ain't got one. You ain't a feral."

"I don't need one." she said, the jab at her single life hurting more than she let on. "The way you two look at each other is enough for me to know. Hell, ol' Chuck could tell you that you guys are made for each other."

He turned away. Storming toward the door.

"Stop denying it James."

He didn't say anything before he left, he didn't even glance behind him. He left Morgan alone, with nothing but the loud slam of the door for company.

* * *

Three weeks.

Three fucking weeks since she had spoken to James in the danger room. He avoided her within the mansion, and outside of it as well. Opting to spend his time at the local bars, away from Morgan and Marie both.

Morgan sat in the kitchen, angrily eating her banana as she thought about how stupid her friend was being. Rogue came in quietly and sat down opposite her.

"Don't tell meh you're avoiding meh too." she joked.

"Nah Marie," she replied smiling at her, "I'm not avoiding anyone. James on the other hand is the biggest stupidest child I've ever met."

"Do Ah sense any animosity between the two of yah?"

Morgan nodded, "You could say."

"What happened?" Marie asked, "Ah thought you guys were best friends or somethin'?"

"I told him something he didn't like, and it looks like he's not taking it well." Morgan replied.

"Do yah know why he's avoiding meh then?"

Morgan turned to face her friend properly. "Marie, I'm gonna tell you what I told him, because I swear to God that you have more sense than him. So don't start hatin' on me as well."

"Ohkay…?" Marie said nervously.

"You and James, well Logan to you I guess. You're-"

Morgan was interrupted by James walking in, "Don't you dare." he threatened.

Morgan stayed silent, choosing to talk to James telepathically.

 _You talking to me now?_

 _ **Nope- yes- God I don't know Morgan.**_

 _Yeah you do._

 _ **You were right. Even the animal knows you're right.**_

 _You better tell her then._

 _ **I can't, she's not ready.**_

 _She'll never be ready in your eyes, that's who you are James. But you're hurting her._

 _ **I would never.**_

 _Not intentionally, but ignoring her in this way. Just tell her. I'll go and you two can do all of the mushy stuff._

James laughed mentally at her dislike toward romance, _**I owe you an apology.**_

 _Later._

She looked at James again, who was watching Marie nervously.

"I'm out of here," she said, "Shift starts soon."

She left to make her way to her room, bumping into Piotr who was on his way to the kitchen, "Oh I wouldn't Pete, things are gonna get a little steamy in there."

* * *

Morgan wanted to vomit. She didn't do romance, the puppydog eyes and roses, and watching James and Marie was too much.

Morgan had had boyfriends in the past, but her romantic endeavours never seemed to last long, her last real boyfriend having been killed in front of her as a punishment from Stryker. From then she'd never dated, vowing to never outlive her partner again.

And it sucked.

There were parts of it she missed, the stability of always having someone to call your own, the safety of someone always having your back, the security of having someone who loved you completely. But there wasn't anyone out there like that for Morgan, and she wouldn't wish herself upon anyone, there was too much drama in her life for them, she was too much drama. A burden really, to anyone more than friend.

But she was right about James and Marie. They were perfect together, more perfect than tightass and the redhead.

She thought about it, it was the little things; the way James was always watching her, protecting her; the way they would sit curled up and talk to eachother for hours in nothing but hushed whispers; the way they tried to keep their relationship a secret within the mansion, despite the fact that Marie was now 18, and old enough to make her own decisions, and everyone in the school new.

Morgan poured herself a drink at the bar, the place unusually quiet for a Friday night.

"Aw shit," an older man said as he sat at the bar watching Morgan's actions. "It must be a really rough night."

"Thought it was my job to listen to all your troubles, not the other way round." she joked, "Bar staff and Therapist are basically interchangeable these days."

The man laughed, "Name's Jon." he said offering his hand.

She shook it firmly, "Morgan."

"It's nice to meet you Morgan, and what has got the world's happiest barmaid down today?"

He was right in some respects, working at Tom's, she was able to let loose slightly and she was truly happy there, joking and dancing with the customers, everyone had grown quite fond of her quickly. Jon was somewhat of a new comer, having become a regular in recent months, but often staying quiet or talking to the other customers rather than Morgan.

She sighed, "My best friends finally made it official." she said, "An' I'm happy for them, but watching them settle down..." she trailed off, unsure of where she was going.

"You jealous?" Tom asked.

"No," she said quickly, "I don't think so. It'st just weird."

"Ain't you got somebody like that?"

"Nah, romance has never really played a big part, oh scratch that, any part in my life."

"It's okay darling, you're only young, you'll find someone soon enough." If only he knew just how wrong her was in his statement.

"What about you?" she asked, "Haven't you got anyone waiting back for you at home?"

Jon shook his head, "My wife was a mutant," he said, "Amazing woman, she could change the colour of objects, that's all she did. You could come home from work and the curtains would be a different colour, or your shirts. It was amazing. We uh, we had two kids. And they were killed, I was at work at the time, away on a business trip, but there was a gas leak and I lost them all almost 10 years ago now."

"Jon I'm so sorry," Morgan said.

"Not your fault kiddo."

They both sat in silence for a while, Morgan sometimes tending to the other patrons in the bar.

"You're good Morgan." Jon said, as he got up to leave, stumbling slightly as the alcohol in his system made it's way through his body, "Just wait a little while and you'll find your fella."

"Thanks Jon," she said, helping him up, "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said righting himself and walking out toward the night. "See ya."

She laughed, "Bye Jon."

She thought about what Jon had said, could there really be anyone out there for her?

* * *

 **AN; so more of a mushy chapter for those Rogan fans out there, and more of a filler for the rest of the story. I'm sorry for the wait between these chapters, I've struggled with a real writers block but hopefully this chapter has put me in the right mindset for writing again! And with a longer chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Dark and Dangerous

It had taken hours, if not days of persuading Marie to come out with her.

"Come on!" Morgan insisted, "You've never been clubbing! We gotta change that."

"Ah don't know Morgan," Marie started, "I've never been around so many people, they could touch meh, what if mah skin turns on again?"

"When was the last time your skin turned on without you wanting it to?"

Marie said nothing. "Exactly, it'll be fun! Do it for me?" Morgan said sticking out her lower lip, trying to win Marie over.

"Ah can't."

Damn if this kid wasn't stubborn, but Morgan pulled out her last card. "Come on, it's my birthday, you gotta."

"IT'S YER BIRTHDAY?!" Marie screamed. "Why didn't yah tell meh? Oh mah God! Does Logan know?"

"Think the whole fucking house knows now M'rie." James said, walking up to the pair, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked Morgan, wrapping his arm around Marie.

"It never came up." Morgan said shrugging her shoulders.

"How old does that make yah now?" Marie asked.

Morgan thought about it, "I don't know, think about 80, I was born around 1935, give or take a few years, so yeah 80 something."

James hummed, "You're still young." he murmured more to himself than to either of them.

"Exactly, and I wanna do something fun for my birthday so come on!"

"Well now I gotta go." Marie groaned.

"Yup," Morgan said, "It's you or the Cajun."

"Where ya goin'?" James asked.

"I'm trying to convince Marie here to come out with me tonight, hit the town, girl's night."

"Morgan wants to go clubbing."

James looked down at the woman in his arms, "Well that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. We could get a group together, all go."

"Never had you pegged as a clubber James." Morgan said.

"Oh I ain't goin' for the dancin'."

She groaned. "I did not need that image in my head."

James just laughed, and Morgan watched as Marie blushed deeply. "Ah guess we could go." she conceded.

Morgan grinned, "I knew there was a reason I kept you guys around."

It had taken a while to get a group together, all keen on coming dancing with the trio. Scott and Jean had opted to stay at home with Ororo, Hank, the Professor, Kitty, Piotr and Kurt. Which meant that Remy, Bobby, John, Jubilee, Marie and James accompanied Morgan to the nearest nightclub.

It was dark and hot entering the building, and the group quickly started drinking, before heading onto the dance floor. Morgan danced goofily with Remy as she watched Marie and James entwined in their dance, their eyes alight and smiles plastered onto their faces. "They look happy non?"

"Yeah they do." Morgan said, her smile never faltering. She was genuinely happy for them.

"Remy is going out for a smoke, care to join?" The cajun asked her, his red eyes searching hers.

"Nah Remy I'm good," she waved him away and started her dance again, her eyes searching the crowd greedily, "I'm sure I can find someone else."

She worked her way to the other side of the club, where the lights were darker, and hands were friendlier. She stayed near the open door, dancing in the cool breeze.

She felt free, dancing among the strangers, often choosing to lazily graze her hips on theirs. It changed when she felt a pair of hot hands holding her waist, and felt a strong body pull her back flush against their chest. Her partner said nothing, occupying his mouth by latching it onto her neck, kissing and suckling at her, stubble scratching at her delicate skin.

She gasped when the tingling sensations stopped, and turned to face her partner, but there was no-one there waiting for her to look at them, nothing but couples dancing together. Leaving her alone again.

She chose this as her time to leave, exiting through the back door. She texted James, _[Headed home. I'll see you guys tomorrow.]_

She headed to a small alley behind the club to 'port herself away back to the mansion. She smiled, thinking about how good her last dance had been with her stranger had been.

"What a Birthday present." she muttered to herself.

* * *

In the days following her birthday, Morgan found herself irrationally happy. It was in this good mood that she was working tables at Tom's on a Friday evening.

She danced to the quiet music that she could clearly hear with her heightened senses, and headed over to the booth in the corner of the bar. Morgan pulled her notepad and pen, and stood at the edge of the booth.

"Good evening," she said, "Can I take your order."

The man in the booth was sitting alone, his dark hair well trimmed and long stubble joined by his mutton chops. He didn't look up at her as he barked his order, "Two steak, rare, three eggs and chips."

"A'right," she said, hurriedly jotting down his order, "Anything else?"

"Buffalo wings, a side of something made of meat and a bottle of whiskey."

Morgan had become used to the men at the bar drinking copious amounts, so was unperturbed by his request, but damn that was a lot of food. "What type of whiskey?"

"Whatever you got."

"I'll bring that along shortly." She said, and walked away, back to the kitchen to relay his order to them.

She stepped behind the bar, meeting Jo who was working there, "Just clocked in?" Morgan asked.

"Mhmm." Jo replied, pouring a beer, "Seen you've been here a while though."

"Yeah, Tom left a few minutes before you arrived so I haven't been lonely."

"Well of course you haven't, not with Mister Dark and Dangerous in the corner there."

Morgan laughed, "What are you talking about? He didn't even raise his head to look at me when I took his order."

"He's been watching you." Jo replied.

"You make him sound like such a creep, he's probably nice, leave him alone."

Morgan grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from underneath the bar, and a small glass.

"Nobody that comes here, is nice." Jo said, "They just ain't all bad."

Morgan sighed, and hopped round the counter again, "Exactly."

She headed across to the booth that the man was sitting in, resting the glass and bottle across from him. "Just let me know if you want anything else." she said.

He raised his head slightly, eyes level with her chest, and turned away slightly, grabbing the bottle that was between them, and Morgan couldn't help but notice that his fingernails, well they weren't really fingernails, instead they were almost claws. He looked up at her then, dark eyes meeting her own, "Oh don't worry frail, I will." He smirked, and elongated incisors glinted menacingly, but Morgan ignored his leer, and instead smiled at him warmly, "Good." she said, and sauntered back to the bar.

* * *

Morgan stretched her arms behind her back, untying the straps of her apron, working the tables meant she got to clock off early, or relatively so compared to her usual shifts. "You sure you don't need me to stay Jo?" Morgan asked. The bar was full and hot with people standing close to each other to be able to talk without shouting.

"I'm alright, go home Morgan."

"I'll see you soon okay? Stay safe."

"You too girl."

Morgan stepped into the back room and grabbed her coat, she didn't need it, not for the short trip outside to the alley for her to teleport herself back to her room and although Tom's wasn't a mutant free zone, it wasn't known as a mutant bar, and every mutant that went there kept themselves quiet, or didn't really display their powers at least. So if Morgan wanted to maintain her story of walking back into town to her flat, rather than travelling miles back to the mansion in a single jump, she would need to pull her coat on. So she tied her parka jacket tighter around herself as she stepped out of the bar and into the cold.

It didn't take long to get to the small alleyway, Morgan often choosing to 'port home halfway down, where the lights didn't reach, and no-one would notice when she disappeared. She started to slow her pace as she got to the darkest place in the alley.

She was about to leave when a heavy hand pushed her against the wall, pinning her between the wall and her assailant. She balled her hand into a fist, getting ready to strike when a deep rumbling voice stopped her.

"I been thinking about what I want frail."

She looked at the man holding her against the wall, she didn't know if he was more man than animal but somehow he found a balance between the two. Morgan let her eyes travel up his hulking frame, over his black shirt, to his shoulders, a black trenchcoat hanging on to them, her eyes continued upwards still, over his smirk where the tips of fangs peeked out at her, and finally up to his eyes, an intense yellow gold colour met her soft amber ones.

Their eyes met, and in that short moment Morgan forgot where she was.

She licked her lips, her mouth dry. "What's that?" she asked the man she had served dinner only hours ago.

"You."

He moved toward her quickly, trying to enclose her further in the confines of his arms but she ducked beneath them quickly, using her borrowed ability to run to the other side of the alley in a blink, but she didn't leave, intrigued by the strange man.

"Who are you?" she asked. Morgan watched as the eyes of the man flashed, changing colours quickly from gold to black.

"Depends who you're asking." He replied as he cracked his neck at her. He made to try and grab her again but Morgan braced herself quickly and pushed him down onto the floor with a gust of wind she had stolen from 'Ro.

He pushed himself up, he laughed.

Morgan was confused by the beast in front of her. "Do you try and grab women like this often?" she asked. He ran at her again, this time managing to grasp at her wrist, sharp claws knicking at the surface of her skin. He snarled at having missed her. "They don' put up a fight like you do."

Morgan kicked at the back of his knee, making the man loose his balance for a fraction of a second, just long enough for her to send another hit to the back of his shoulder with a jump that would have made LeBeau proud.

"Why?" she asked breathing heavily. "What makes me so special?"

The man didn't move, choosing to stay kneeling on the ground a few feet from her, "Oh frail." he laughed, "You really don't know who I am do you?"

She screamed at him in frustration. "Who the fuck are you?"

He stood up, straightening his jacket, and puffing his chest out slightly. "Victor Creed."

She laughed, "Am I supposed to be amazed by that?"

Creed looked at her in a way Morgan couldn't describe. "You should be scared." he said honestly.

"And what if I'm not?"

"That'd be your mistake."

* * *

 **AN- YAY Creed is here! Time for the story to really get going! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed- especially to those who review! It's nice to get your opinions about the story :)**

 **Do wanna remind you that while there is Rogan in this story, it will mostly be a Victor/OC, so if there's not enough Rogan in here for you that's probably why... But I hope you still like it :)**

 **Until next time**

 **\- N**


	9. I guess we'll both be disappointed

**AN; Hey y'all, it's been a while and I sincerely apologise. I have no excuse other than the fact that I am a shitty person. But I have a few chapters up and ready to go which I plan on posting this week.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and kept me motivated to carry on. So please continue, especially the reviews, I really love reading what you guys have to say and suggestions for the story, and they make the chapters appear faster for you. It's a win-win situation really! **

* * *

He came back to that bar every day this week, at first he was just passing through, but a scent had made him follow her from the first night he had seen her in that crowded nightclub. She hadn't seen him then and he'd revelled in dancing with her for the shortest of times, the feel of her against him, the taste of her neck against his lips.

She was small, compared to him, but average height for a frail, with long legs and a big 'fuck me' ass. Her hips were wide, and her waist narrow, with breasts that she tried to hide under her high neck tank top.

From then he had traced her scent into that bar, Tom's. And he'd sat and watched her all evening, arguing with his inner beast. The animal part of him told him to dominate her, claim her immediately, to take the frail for what she was good for.

But Victor had learnt from experience that it wasn't the way to win good favour with a frail. Frails were emotional creatures, and Victor's actions rarely brought them anything but tears, not that this had ever mattered to him before.

He thought about their meeting in the alley, the day she had met him. She had impressed him, the way she had fought against him; he hadn't expected it. He'd probably done it wrong, wasn't like he'd had to think about getting positive attention from a frail like that, normally they gave him the attention he demanded without a hint.

But not her.

So he waited again, enjoying the hunt that she provided, going back to the bar, waiting for her to come back for her next shift.

* * *

Morgan kept her meeting with Victor Creed quiet, not telling Marie or even James what had happened, knowing it would only make them worry- and that'd make Morgan feel guilty for going out twice a week.

But she thought about it all week, finding herself fascinated with the man. She didn't know what he really wanted with her. Was he a rapist? Was he just trying to mug her? Would he have tried to kill her? He could have done, from looking at him it was clear to see that he was a powerful feral, a Class 5 Morgan would have guessed from the way he fought and acted around her.

She stepped into Tom's taking off her coat and headed to the bar, meeting Tom as he finished pulling a pint for Jon, a regular she had come to grow fond of.

"Hi guys, how you doing?"

Jon smiled, "Been alright." he replied.

Morgan turned to Tom, "All's good, looks like I'll need you on the tables tonight though Morgan."

She looked around the room, the tables full of faces she didn't recognise. Morgan smiled, "Sound's good boss."

That evening went by quickly, Morgan ferrying food between the counter and her customers, that was until everything seemed to slow. She stopped at the table, and found herself facing Creed. He sat unmovable, almost a god among men.

God? Creed was no god! Not from the way he had treated her in their meeting. Morgan cringed inwardly at herself. Sure he was physically attractive, that was undeniable, but he had done nothing to make her like him, and that bugged her.

"Good evening," she said politely, "Can I take your order?"

"Same as b'fore. Two steak, egg and chips."

"A bottle of Jack Daniels and a side of buffalo wings." She finished for him, cutting their conversation short. "I'll bring it over shortly."

Morgan turned to leave, but a rough hand grabbed at her arm, the action becoming all too familiar. "Get off of me." she growled at him.

His grip slowly loosened, but his hand stayed, "I didn't say I was done."

She jerked her hand away from him, "I didn't say you could touch me, so I guess we'll both be disappointed this evening."

She turned away again, getting back to the bar as quickly as possible, ringing the order through to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Jack and a glass. She placed it unceremoniously in front of Creed in silence before stalking back to the bar.

* * *

She ignored him that entire evening, barely looking at him when she placed down his meal in front of him. It felt strange, not having the attention of her. He wanted it, craved it- yet she resisted. Why the hell was she resisting him? He didn't know what had come over him when he had grabbed her arm. There had been nothing to say, no reason to touch her other than to feel the way her soft skin felt under his own calloused hands.

He growled as he finished his meal. He thought about tracking her scent back to wherever she came from, but he'd tried that, and it always disappeared. Well he'd seen her preferred method of travel that night in the alleyway, she could be going anywhere.

He stayed sat in the booth until she came over for the third time that evening to clear his empty plates, he swallowed thickly. "Frail." he said awkwardly, trying to make his voice somewhat softer than his usual growl.

She waited looking at him impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

"Get me the bill will ya?" he asked.

He left after that, he had a job to do and pining after some frail wasn't gonna help him. This job wasn't particularly hard, but ol' Mags was making some real enemies. So now it was his job to clean up the mess.

There had been a longstanding feud between the Friends of Humanity, and that of the Brotherhood. And Victor knew that this was more than personal. Some kind of sick fucked up joke from Mags, making Victor fight his own son.

Not that he'd been much of a son. The same way he hadn't been much of a Father.

Graydon Creed wasn't formed from love. Victor and Mystique had thought that together they could make the most powerful mutant of all. So what a surprise it was when their kid grew up to be a human. And not just a human, the biggest mutant hating abomination of a son human. Oh how their plans had backfired.

So when he left Tom's bar that night, he didn't come back.


	10. Chapter 10: Perimiter Breach

He left. Victor, the strange man from the bar, he just stopped appearing. And as much as Morgan was infuriated by him, in a strange way she missed the fights they had. But Morgan told herself that it was only in the same way that she would miss any of her usual patrons. Yeah, she'd miss Jon if he stopped coming to the bar. What was the difference?

She'd taken some time off from working at the bar. It was the last official day of term before the summer holidays, some of the borders going back to their families for the holiday. Many didn't though, so Morgan decided that she'd take some time off to spend with the kids that weren't leaving. So, as Morgan's classes had finished for the week, she opted to help James with his final Physical Education lesson.

"Listen up kids." He said, standing in his tracksuit pants and shirt, beside Morgan who was in her running shorts and tank top. "We're going outside for today's lesson." The class let out a collective groan.

"Oh quit your whining," Morgan said, "Today we're having a game of capture the flag."

Together they made their way out to the basketball court which sat behind the school, the first stretch of the large grounds. James and Morgan lead the class out to where they met Scott and Ororo standing with a large group of students, larger than the class itself.

"Sup one eye." James greeted.

Scott opted to ignore the remark, "Heard you've got a game of capture the flag going on." he stated, "And we were wondering if you've got room for a few more players."

James eyed the group, noting the fact that most of the training Xmen were stood. "You got most the school here Cyclops."

"Better than sitting around doing nothing."

James thought about it. "We're doing this my way." he said to Scott, "Right, gather round." He called out to the group. "We're gonna change this a little then. Too many of yah for just capture the flag, we're gonna make this a different type'a team game."

He pointed at three of the smallest kids that had chosen to play with the others. "You three. You're the flag, we're gonna make this a rescue practice."

The children nodded at him seriously. Morgan caught a sense of their collective pride at having been singled out by arguably the scariest teacher in school. "The rest of yah," he carried on, "I want ya in three groups. I'll lead one, Morgan another, an' ol Specs the third. I want a mixture of abilities in yeh groups, not just yer friends, but people that are gonna be best for yer team. An' at least two training Xmen in each one."

He looked seriously at the oldest kids dressed in their Xsuits. "Its yer job to look after these kids. Decisions are up to them, but if they start doing stupid shit it's on you. An' keep the group together for God's sake."

It didn't take too long for the students to separate themselves into equal groups, with Marie unsurprisingly with James.

The three 'flag children' had been given walkie talkies which connected to their assigned group leader, an older student from each team that had been voted as the leader for the mission, leaving the adults and Xmen to assist where necessary.

"Okay." James barked, "You've got an hour and a half. Everyone is to come back here at exactly 6pm."

He looked over at Morgan. "On your marks," she said, "Get set. GO!"

The group had split, using the walkie talkies to determine where their team mate was being held. Gracie the small girl representing the flag for her team hiding under a tree in the orchard on the edge of the grounds.

"I need to talk to Miss Morgan" Gracie said suddenly.

Morgan looked over at the boy holding the walkie talkie, the team leader, a girl called Sam who had the ability to control plants. Silently Sam passed over the device.

"What's up Gracie?" Morgan asked.

"I need you to talk to me in my head." Gracie whispered, her words stiff and unjointed.

Morgan obliged confused, as she passed the device back to Sam. _You alright sweetie?_

 _ **There's a group of scary men climbing over the fence.**_

Morgan started to worry. She lifted her hand, halting her group silently, _Can they see you Gracie?_

 _ **I don't think so.**_

Morgan let out a small sigh of relief.

 _ **Miss Morgan they've got guns.**_ Gracie began to speak quickly to Morgan, _**Oh my goodness there are loads.**_

 _Okay Gracie I'm coming. I need you to stay really quiet and as hidden as you can. Don't move. I'm not going to stop you from talking to me when you need to but I need to let the others know okay?_

 _ **Okay.**_

Morgan looked through Gracie's eyes, she was right, there was a large team making their way through the grounds of the school toward the school. They didn't look military though, opting for plain black outfits rather than camo. She focused on their uniforms looking for any telltale signs of who they could be.

She found nothing, until she looked upon the shoulder of one of the men, a small recognisable symbol resting there. That of the FOH.

"Shit." Morgan growled out angrily. Sam looked at her confused.

Morgan turned to the rest of the group. "All of you, back to the Mansion now." she ordered, "All of you down to the Danger room. She looked at the Junior Xmen in her group, Piotr, Kitty and Bobby. "Kitty, I need you to get everyone in the school down there, you know the code. And stay with them. Bobby and Pete, you're with me."

Nervously Kitty led the group toward the Mansion. "Oh my God." Morgan shouted at them, "Hurry the fuck up. Run!"

Piotr and Bobby looked at her fearfully, "What is it?" Bobby asked breaking the tense silence.

"We've got visitors." She said, "FOH."

Shock swept across their faces. "How many?" Piotr asked.

"I don't know, too many." She said running a hand across her face, "I need you to get Gracie away from them, she's gonna be the first thing they see. I'll distract them. When you've got her bring the other groups into the Danger Room where it's safe."

"What about you then?"

She shook her head, "I'll be in when it's safe for you guys."

 _Gracie?_ Morgan called out telepathically.

 _ **I'm here.**_

 _I'm sending Bobby and Piotr to come and get you, they won't be long. And I'm gonna send the bad guys away._

 _ **Okay. I'm scared.**_

 _That's good._ Morgan replied seriously, _What's happening right now is scary. But I've got to stop talking to you to get to the others. You stay tight and you'll be fine._

"Meet you back at the house." she said to them seriously, and began to run toward James' group.

She called out to him mentally. _James!?_

 _ **What? What is it?**_

 _The perimeter's been breached. FOH by the orchard, you need to send you group back to the mansion._

 _ **Shit! Fuck! How many?**_

 _I don't know!_

 _ **Kids are headed back to the mansion. Got M'rie with them. You spoken to one eye yet?**_

She found James standing still waiting for her to arrive. "Not yet." she replied to his mental question. She paused, holding a hand to her temple.

"He knows." she said, "They're all going back to the mansion. Scott's going to gather the Xmen, he wants us back at base."

"So we headed back?" he asked.

"Oh fuck no Jimmy." She replied cracking her neck, "It's time to kick ass."

Morgan had developed a wide range of powers from collecting from other mutants. It was at times like these that she had found it most helpful, digging down into the dirt, she was able to form two guns, and a small set of knives which she was able to tuck into her bottom of her boots.

"That's neat." James said when she'd finished.

"Trick I learnt along the way." She nodded.

They headed in silence toward the group, splitting up when they approached them. Morgan was not particularly subtle in battle, and chose this as the best time to introduce herself to the intruders.

She swaggered out of the treeline and into their sight. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

Guns pointed at her dangerously, eyes focused on her and the clicks of guns cocking.

"You human?" one of the masked men asked.

"Oh baby," she laughed at him, "You wish I was."

In one clean sweep she grabbed her guns and shot at the man that had spoken, sweeping through the line with a spray of bullets. By this time the other soldiers had worked out what was happening and started to fire at her.

She ducked behind a tree, pulling out a bullet that had found itself stuck in her shoulder. It didn't look like a bullet though, it was a long blue vial.

"Oh shit!" she hissed. She sent out a message to James, _Watch out. They're not using bullets, it's the cure._ Thankfully, Morgan's many mutations meant that she was somewhat immune to the mutant poison.

She stepped out again, disarming as many men as she could with her telekinesis, throwing their guns to the side, but not all of them. Resulting in more 'bullets' being lodged into her back. She carried on though, fighting against the men burying her knives into their bodies wherever they could find purpose.

A soldier grabbed at her other gun, shooting at her awkwardly, her body swallowing the bullets painfully. She turned toward the man who had grabbed her gun. Squinting her eyes and watching it explode in his hand.

"Smooth." James commented from behind her, having clawed his way through the group.

The ground was littered with bodies lying around them. "Go see if there are any by the school James." she said, "I think that's all of them, I'll do another perimeter check, to make sure though."

He nodded, turning away toward the school.

She started toward the place that the group had entered the grounds. Everything was quiet, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked around the edge of the school grounds, when suddenly a twig snapped. She turned quickly, and a spray of bullets met her as she did, covering her in bullets and the cure.

Her head spun, her vision beginning to blur. She growled at the group angrily. Running at them, slashing at anyone she met. But her actions began to grow clumsy as the cure began to work its way through her system. And slowly blackness began to take over.

* * *

 **AN- And at Chapter 10 the story actually starts!  
Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, I thought about singling you out to thank but you know who you are.**

 **So I wonder what will happen next...**


End file.
